3 Sonhos
by CellyLS
Summary: ONESHOT - Súcubos são demônios; trazem-nos desespero, e não salvação...


****Disclaimer:**** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e suas personagens pertencem a Fireworks Entertainment. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

****Summary: ****Súcubos são demônios; trazem-nos desespero, e não salvação...

**N.A.:** Agradeço infinitamente à** Yvarlcris **pela paciência, pelo apoio incrível que me oferece, e também por ser essa escritora maravilhosa que me presenteia com fics perfeitas de McDanno e me obriga a ficar acordada durante a noite lendo essas maravilhas e acordando os vizinhos com minhas risadas, kkkkk! Beijos enormes pra ti, minha flor! Te amo! **Esta fic aqui é sombria e longa**, diferente das que publiquei antes, estou em um momento dark, por assim se dizer, kkkk. Espero que ache interessante quando puder dar uma olhada, minha flor. Bj bj bj!

Agradeço também à **steamboat**, minha amiga linda, à **Aqua**, minha amante lindokaaaaa, e à **Vi**, minha marida fofa! E a todos que leram minhas fics e continuam acompanhando o fandom! Beijos a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>3 sonhos<strong>

.

Sydney abriu os olhos e aguardou que a espessa escuridão desvanecesse, e que o frio e a umidade que a engolfavam afastassem-se – ao menos até que ela conseguisse sentir novamente as pontas de seus dedos. Desde quando fazia frio assim em seu quarto? Desde quando sua cama quente e confortável lhe causava calafrios capazes de balançarem até seus pensamentos? Moveu uma das mãos: a direita, pois era o lado onde ele costumava dormir. Seu tato entorpecido não foi capaz de alcançá-lo; apenas lençóis emaranhados pousavam daquele lado do leito. Onde ele estava?

Continuou fitando o breu ao seu redor, e em vez de diminuir, este apenas permitiu que ela adivinhasse as formas do que deveria ser sua mobília. A tímida claridade que reparou escapar pelo vão em baixo da porta dissera-lhe que ele deveria estar na sala. Encolheu-se, o corpo reclamando o calor que já estava acostumado a receber das mãos e do peito quentes que a enlaçavam todas as noites.

Não sentiu o aconchego daqueles braços gentis, apenas o gelo da umidade percorrendo suas costas e lhe causando outro arrepio. O torpor do sono abandonou-a com a questão: Por que sua cama estava úmida? Alisou-se, constatando a sensação intrigante em seu braço direito, suas pernas e parte do colchão ao seu lado.

Sentou-se e acionou o interruptor do abajur que ficava sobre o criado-mudo mais próximo. A claridade tremeluzente da lâmpada feriu seus olhos, e a sua própria figura refletida no espelho da porta do closet deixou-a espantada quando a luminosidade fraca estabilizou-se: uma mancha enegrecida, agora revelada pela cor amarelada da lâmpada, cobria todo o redor de seu olho esquerdo. Um hematoma? Passou a mão direita sobre a lesão e levou mais um susto, lembrando-se do motivo que a levara a acender a luz. A umidade que a envolvia, que havia lhe sugado todo o calor do corpo, estava demonstrada em sua mão pela cor quase negra e pelo odor metálico forte e revoltante. Virou-se para o lado direito da cama, cobrindo a boca em terror, sem ter forças sequer para falar; os lençóis brancos estavam encharcados de vermelho. O que se espalhava sobre todo o leito, subia por suas pernas e tingia seu braço e suas mãos era sangue...

― NIGEL! – gritou a amplos pulmões. Estava suada, arfando irregularmente enquanto olhava para os cantos escuros do cômodo. Esticou o braço e acendeu a luminária ao lado da cama. Observou a mão direita: limpa, sem qualquer mancha rubra ou sinal vermelho. Os lençóis ao seu redor: imaculadamente azuis. Fechou os olhos e encolheu-se com as mãos sobre eles. Fora um sonho, afinal; ela estava sozinha, na segurança de seu quarto, como sempre. O frio, o sangue, o desespero de não tê-lo a salvo e protegido ao seu lado: fora tudo um sonho.

Respirou fundo até se acalmar e levantou-se. Caminhou até o banheiro da suíte e acendeu a luz. Viu seu reflexo atordoado: o rosto bonito permanecia intacto, perturbado apenas pelo suor e os resquícios de medo em seus olhos – nenhum hematoma. Por que sonhara algo tão terrível com Nigel? Os dois não tinham sequer o tipo de envolvimento que ela vivenciara no sonho, não passavam de colegas de trabalho. O que seu inconsciente estava tentando lhe dizer? Viu pelo ângulo do espelho, sobre a cômoda que ficava no quarto, a pasta com os relatórios de autenticação de uma relíquia, que havia trazido para casa sem se dar conta naquela tarde. Respirou fundo, tratava-se da estátua de Lilith, a rainha dos súcubos; uma imagem, nada demais. A culpa por seu pesadelo não era da estátua, apenas de sua rotina assoberbada e cheia de rivais; não era fácil viajar pelo mundo coletando artefatos históricos sem colecionar também alguns inimigos. Suspirou pesadamente e voltou para a cama.

Cedo, no escritório, a historiadora olhava aflita para a porta do Departamento de Estudos Antigos. Foi somente quando Nigel passou por ali, ileso, alegre e despreocupado que ela sossegou sobre sua poltrona. Não havia mais dormido naquela noite, preocupada com o colega, mas fora mesmo apenas um sonho...

O lugar era conhecido, ela estivera ali há pouco tempo, e assim como as lembranças, o terror também a abraçou impedindo que gritasse: a cama estava tomada por sangue, o rastro vermelho espalhava-se pelo chão, atravessando o quarto e passando pela porta. Viu novamente seu rosto machucado e perturbado no espelho do closet. Estava se repetindo...

― INSOLENTE! SUA INSOLENTE! – a voz jovialmente agressiva de um de seus alunos ressoou ao seu lado. A morena virou-se assustada, mas continuava sozinha no quarto. Um barulho agudo de algo se quebrando veio de fora do cômodo, fazendo-a virar o rosto confusa. Levantou da cama, jogando para longe os lençóis manchados, e correu para a porta. Girou a maçaneta, e um feixe de claridade quase a impediu de reconhecer um dos corredores da universidade, era aquele que levava ao seu escritório. Algo tocou seus pés, e Sydney reconheceu, assim como suas botas preferidas, a pequena imagem de Lilith em pedaços. A morena estava na faculdade agora, vestida e pronta para lecionar; olhou novamente os cacos da estátua, mas tudo o que viu foi o marrom do assoalho de seu escritório e... sangue. O rastro chegava até ali e terminava logo adiante, em frente à escrivaninha de Nigel, onde ele permanecia ao chão enquanto um homem balançava um punhal e feria-o no peito.

Sydney lançou-se para frente, acordando suada e ofegante, mais uma vez, aterrorizada e fremente, e ao reconhecer a fortaleza de seu verdadeiro quarto desatou em um choro convulsivo e desesperador. Agitou-se sobre a cama, apertou o peito – e chorou –, esfregou os olhos para impedir as lágrimas, soluçou várias vezes – e chorou ainda mais. Era como se não houvesse fim naquele pranto, naquela tristeza. Acendeu a luz e viu novamente os relatórios sobre a cômoda, havia se esquecido de devolvê-los ao escritório, havia se esquecido até de sua sanidade naquele momento e culpou o maldito demônio que lhe estava atormentando os sonhos. Levantou-se dali e jogou a pasta na sala, longe do quarto. Pegou o telefone e ligou para ele, não conseguiria dormir novamente a não ser que confirmasse que Nigel estava bem.

Era a segunda manhã, após o segundo sonho, e também a segunda vez que ela esperava a porta do departamento escancarar-se para dar passagem a seu assistente. E foi assim que aconteceu: Nigel chegou apreensivo por ter recebido uma ligação no meio da noite e assustado pela forma como Sydney o abraçou forte e inspecionou-o para confirmar que estava bem. A mulher não se parecia nem um pouco com a capaz e independente Sydney, que tantas vezes os tirara de apuros sem sequer sentir-se ameaçada pelos homens armados e pelas intermináveis promessas de morte de seus rivais. O inglês deixou que ela se acalmasse e passou o resto do dia encontrando os olhos dela, que não se cansavam de observá-lo com preocupação.

Naquela noite, Sydney já estava com medo de dormir; ela não queria que o sonho continuasse e que ela tornasse a ver seu amigo morrendo à sua frente. Mas não teve escolha; quando se deu conta, já estava ali no escritório, pisando sobre o sangue dele, vendo o homem alto e loiro desferir-lhe o golpe certeiro e fatal. Gritou, desta vez sem acordar, e lançou-se contra o assassino arrancando-lhe a arma das mãos; os cabelos cacheados cobriram os olhos do estranho, que fugiu pela porta ao ver-se desarmado. Sydney alcançou o amigo, que deu o último suspiro e fechou os olhos.

E ela abriu os seus. Era pânico que a paralisava, não havia como chorar desta vez, não havia como chamar pelo nome dele, o sentimento de perda e impotência a impedia de derramar suas lágrimas ou berrar seu nome. Fez força para respirar, e com isso levantou-se, e seguiu para a garagem, e dali tomou o rumo da casa de Nigel. Apenas uma ligação não a acalmaria, ou o choque a tenha feito esquecer-se desta possibilidade, então ela foi até o apartamento do amigo e quase derrubou a porta. Ele foi acordado, atendeu-a sem entender o que se passava e não se livrou do aperto esmagador que a morena lhe deu. Sydney não disse nada, simplesmente continuou agarrada ao amigo, e este lhe alisou os cabelos conseguindo deixá-la mais calma.

Amanheceu. Sydney despertou vendo-se envolta em lençóis brancos; seu coração saltou algumas batidas, mas sossegou ao não encontrar qualquer sangue. Havia um espelho no closet à sua frente. A morena tentou aplacar o medo que voltara a cingir-lhe a garganta, e fez força para encontrar sua voz:

― Nigel?... Onde você está?

Não houve resposta. Ela olhou para o lado esquerdo da cama, e viu o pedaço de papel cuidadosamente posto sobre o travesseiro ao seu lado: "É melhor que descanse por hoje. Cuidarei do escritório. Nigel." A morena esfregou o rosto, respirou ritmicamente para se acalmar e levantou dali.

A secretária do Departamento de Estudos Antigos não conteve sua surpresa ao receber Sydney no escritório, às dez da manhã. A loira cumprimentou a chefe e informou que Nigel já havia assumido a aula daquele horário. Sydney sentiu-se culpada e resolveu ir em salvação do assistente, que odiava lecionar. Caminhou pelos corredores, fazendo barulho com seus passos, e encontrou o inglês razoavelmente bem enquanto esclarecia algumas dúvidas pouco úteis a algumas alunas que provavelmente não estavam nem aí para a classe, apenas para o substituto charmoso da professora Fox. Acenou pelo vidro da porta, e alguns alunos exclamaram: "Professora Fox!", surpreendendo-o.

― Eu realmente acho que deve descansar hoje, Syd – Nigel falou em tom preocupado quando saiu da sala para atendê-la.

― Não é necessário. Posso assumir a classe a partir daqui, já estou sentindo-me melhor.

Nigel não pareceu muito convencido, e a historiadora ofereceu-lhe um sorriso, completando: ― Eu não tive nenhum pesadelo em seu apartamento, entregaremos a estátua do súcubo hoje ao museu, confie em mim quando digo que estou bem.

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando: ― Alguém marcou um horário com você hoje, é daqui trinta minutos. Posso cancelar se quiser sair mais cedo.

― Não é necessário. Terminarei a classe e estarei lá na hora, cuide do resto enquanto isso.

O inglês sorriu, fazendo com que o peito da mulher pesasse por um momento e seus pensamentos fossem remetidos ao que vivenciara naqueles três sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos. Ela deu-lhe as costas antes que tivesse que abraçá-lo novamente na frente de seus estudantes. Entrou na sala de aula e assumiu a postura normal e inabalável que Sydney Fox sempre demonstrara. O assistente cruzou os corredores, e a morena não mais o viu pelo vidro da porta.

A calma de lecionar fizera bem a ela. Sydney já quase não pensava mais nas coisas horríveis que testemunhara durante o sono. Foi assim até uma das estudantes reclamar que preferia Nigel ministrando as aulas, algumas moças concordaram, mas a maioria apenas riu, e um dos estudantes do fundo da sala gritou:

― INSOLENTE! SUA INSOLENTE! Ponha Suzi de castigo, professora!

A sala ficou em silêncio. Os estudantes estavam quietos diante da expressão no rosto da historiadora. Aquela fala, aquela voz, Sydney já havia escutado aquilo antes.

― Você está bem, professora?

A morena piscou algumas vezes, ainda aterrada com o que acabara de ouvir, e movimentou o braço para esfregar o rosto. Seu cotovelo tocou em algo, e o barulho do objeto caindo ao chão e tornando-se dezenas de cacos roubou o pouco fôlego que a morena ainda havia conseguido guardar em si: era a estátua, estava desfeita a seus pés, cobrindo as pontas de suas botas preferidas...

Correu. Não deu satisfação, não distinguiu ninguém pelos corredores, apenas correu como se não houvesse mais nada, e parou ao encontrar o que não queria encontrar: sangue. Não tentou respirar ou pensar, se demorasse seria como no sonho, e invadiu o escritório dando-se com as costas largas e os cabelos loiros dos quais lembrava. Jogou-se sobre o homem no ímpeto de acabar com todo o sofrimento que estava prevendo há três dias. E conseguiu; arranhou-lhe a pele das mãos enquanto extraía-lhe o punhal que segurava. O loiro desvencilhou-se, mas a morena o nocauteou com um chute bem elaborado no rosto. Ele caiu próximo da escrivaninha, e Sydney olhou para o chão, onde seu assistente estava.

O sangue que se espalhara pelo escritório provinha não do peito de Nigel, mas sim de uma ferida em seu braço esquerdo – que o inglês pressionava sobrecenho. A morena suspirou com alívio e algo mais, que a fez perder as forças e ajoelhar-se ao lado do amigo. Lembrou-se da imagem do demônio, agora arruinada em sua sala de aula, sem saber como havia parado lá, e agradeceu pelos pesadelos.

A segurança da universidade e os policiais, que a secretária havia chamado, espalharam-se pelo escritório enquanto um paramédico tratava o braço de Nigel. O loiro, agora algemado, estava sendo levado para fora, quando gritou:

― Não pense que ficará assim, Fox. O que você me fez não ficará impune!

O estranho levou um safanão do policial, mas Sydney pediu que aguardassem e encarou o homem nos olhos: ― O que eu lhe fiz ou não, não interessa. Você vai pagar por ter machucado Nigel!

O homem ficou quieto, intimidado pela agressividade da mulher por um momento, então acrescentou com despeito: ― Não estou falando com você, mulher, e sim com o Fox. Uma raposa sorrateira que encheu a cabeça de Suzi de asneiras e a fez se virar contra mim!

Sydney encontrou-se estupefata com aquela declaração. Suzi era sua aluna, ela chegava às classes com hematomas, e depois de muitas conversas, a professora conseguira convencê-la a abandonar o canalha que a estava fazendo sofrer. Sorriu sardonicamente para o homem: ― EU sou a Professora Fox. Quando tentar se vingar novamente, ao menos escolha a pessoa certa, seu covarde estúpido!

O homem ficou sem palavras, tomado pelo espanto, e o policial começou a puxá-lo para fora. Sydney deu-lhe as costas e caminhou em direção a Nigel, que já estava sendo liberado pelo paramédico com apenas uma atadura no braço esquerdo. Na estante ao seu lado, estava a estátua de Lilith, intacta. A morena viu aquilo incrédula, ainda mais quando o rosto bonito da mulher-demônio na imagem pareceu sorrir-lhe, mostrando os dentes e movimentando os lábios lentamente para dizer-lhe:

― Ele é meu...

A historiadora ouviu o grito de Karen, mas não teve tempo de virar-se para ver o que se passava atrás de si – os olhos de Nigel encontraram os seus ao mesmo tempo que o estalido ensurdecedor ressoou naquela sala, rasgando o ar ao meio e também o peito do inglês. Era sangue aos seus pés, era sangue em suas mãos, era sangue em seu rosto; sangue que escapava de Nigel após ter sido alvejado pela arma do policial, que o loiro havia tomado. O homem riu em satisfação, e Sydney gritou em desespero. Ela abraçou o amigo, apertou-o contra si na tentativa de evitar que a vida dele se esvaísse da mesma forma que o sangue estava fazendo ao fugir por entre seus dedos. Ela ouviu o lutar das outras pessoas que renderam novamente o assassino, mas não ousou olhar para trás, ela não parou de mirar seu amigo nos olhos, implorando que ele não a deixasse. Mas ele deu seu último suspiro, e se foi. Deixou-a sozinha com lágrimas e manchas rubras em suas roupas; sozinha com aquela estátua e a vã esperança que tudo fosse, também, um sonho. Um pesadelo. Ou um delírio? Qualquer coisa, menos a realidade. Seu amigo de volta, sua vida de volta, era do que necessitava, pois ela jamais seria a mesma sem aquela pessoa. Precisava acordar.

Implorou, enquanto permanecia imóvel agarrada ao corpo em seus braços, que pudesse despertar e vê-lo bem novamente. Que pudesse salvá-lo... Mas lembrou-se que súcubos são demônios; que nos trazem desespero, e não salvação. Esta constatação sugou-lhe toda a esperança do semblante. Ela compreendeu o que aconteceu, e soube o que deveria fazer. Levantou-se, a resolução clara em sua face molhada, e alcançou a estátua. Olhou para o rosto sem vida do amigo, encarou o assassino preso ao chão por dois policiais, encarou a risonha Lilith:

― Eu lhe darei mais um... – disse ao demônio, e depositou a imagem no chão.

Arrancou a faca de caça, que sempre mantinha presa ao cano de sua bota direita, e sem qualquer hesitação, alcançou o homem rendido e atravessou-lhe a navalha afiada na garganta, não cessando o corte enquanto não chegasse até o outro lado, insuscetível aos gritos dos policiais, às tentativas de afastá-la, às ameaças. Ela viu o rosto do loiro contorcer-se em agonia enquanto o líquido quente e espesso jorrava de deu pescoço disforme sem controle algum, e riu. Sydney riu com satisfação ainda maior do que a vista no rosto da estátua; riu mais do que Lilith, e parou apenas quando um dos guardas socou-lhe o olho esquerdo, engolfando-a em uma escuridão fria ainda maior do que o ódio que a havia cegado.

Sydney fechou os olhos sem objetivos e deixou-se cair; lançou-se sobre a estátua, aguardando seu destino e querendo também ser aceita, querendo encontrá-lo, pedindo ao súcubo que ao menos este pedido lhe fosse concedido depois de ter-lhe oferendado mais uma alma. O demônio sorriu antes de estilhaçar-se em pontas afiadas e garantir à mulher o que desejara; e esta agradeceu ao súcubo, pois ao final daqueles três sonhos, o pesadelo finalmente acabava...

Nigel... Onde você está?...

FIM

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> coitadinhos...


End file.
